True Blah
by Fake Shemp
Summary: Pam becomes a surrogate teacher to Jessica. How to be a vampire, Pam style.
1. Chapter 1

Title - True Blah  
Rating - (a bit of vampy action)  
Fandom - True Blood  
Pairing (Pam/Jessica)  
Disclaimer - Don't own blah blah

Pam had taught her so much, so much her maker Bill fucking Compton should have, but Jessica was so glad it was Pam that had been there for her... in her own way.

Jessica was not only growing up, becoming a woman from a girl, but a vampire from a woman. Sometimes too much is just too much for one girl to handle.

Pam was there when Jessica needed guidance. Sometimes. If Jessica hung around the bar enough, sometimes would lead to most of the time.

She strolled after Pam, following her into the bathroom of Fangtasia. Jessica had never even seen the inside of a bar before she had been turned.

Jessica found that True Blood just didn't cut it for her, as much as she wanted it to, as much as she didn't want to have to feed off humans, apparently as a new vampire she needed the real thing.

Jessica stood, awkwardly but trying to convey an air of confidence as she watched Pam at the wash basin.

"Oh honey, you can't live off this synthetic swill." Pam glanced at Jessica through the reflection in the mirror as she applied her make up.

"But don't you? Now y'all are out the closet... we, we have to live off-"

"Listen pigtails," Pam turned to look directly at Jessica, and her naive hairdo. "As long as breathers think we do, it don't matter does it?"

"But I don't even wanna kill anyone."

"Sure you do honey."

"No I really-"

"But you need the blood, you're so fresh, so young." Pam had returned to facing the mirror. Jessica stepped forward, took a seat, her hands clasped together, her head down and when she raised her head to watch Pam again, Pam was kneeling in front of her. "Here, have some of mine." Pam's wrist outstretched under Jessica's mouth.

"I can't." Pam's blue eyes blazed into Jessica's, Pam faintly smiled, raising her wrist closer, noticing that Jessica's fangs had already appeared.

Jessica resisted the urge to clasp her hand to her mouth, covering her fangs, instead clasping her mouth over Pam's wrist slowly biting down into the pale cold flesh.

Pam watched Jessica so intently, her smile becoming more prominent. Jessica's tongue lapped and sucked down all Pam had to give. She gripped onto Pam's arm with her hands, and only let go with her mouth when Pam brushed a lock of hair off Jessica's forehead, Jessica slowly looked up, her eyes showing some embarrassment. When they met with Pam's icy wide eyes, lust filled Jessica's to match Pam's.

"Lick it."

Jessica's brow furrowed a little in confusion, Pam's face remained the same, her eyes burning a cold stare into Jessica's eyes.

"Lick it. Now." Pam repeated. Her tone harsher, not liking having to repeat herself.

Jessica did as instructed, and licked the wound she had left in Pam.

She felt the skin bind under her tongue, as she made sure she lapped up every drop of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica finished her shift at Merlotte's and had a craving. Hoyt had been in all night with Jason, and she had practically heard his heart pumping. She wanted to devour him but could never hurt him. Then she remembered Pam telling her that she was there almost anytime, well sometimes, as long as Jessica rang ahead, well in advance.

Jessica fetched her jacket from Sam's office, asked politely to use the phone and rang Pam's cell. She had memorized the number, and thought it was better to ring her directly than get any number of people answering the phone at Fangtasia.

"Yes?" A bored voice drawled.

"Um, Hi Pam, its-"

"Oh pigtails," Pam's voice lifted a little, "so you want more." It wasn't a question, Pam knew Jessica would come calling.

"Yes, yes I do." After a silence she spoke, followed by another silence. Jessica didn't know what she was asking of Pam, and whatever she did say she didn't really want anyone else at work over hearing her.

"I suppose you want me to come pick you up, like I'm one of those delivery meals." Jessica didn't know how to respond, had she offended Pam. "Honey, I'll send Ginger for you." Jessica could hear the smile on Pam's face. "She can bring you to me." Without warning Pam hung up. Jessica held the phone in her hand at her ear not sure what to do.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you soon, bye." She faked into the empty receiver. She wasn't used to the abruptness of vampires yet.

Jessica stood outside Merlotte's, her arms around herself, nervous. She wasn't sure what she had asked of Pam tonight, but she tingled with excitement and felt hunger inside her clambering to the surface.

She and Ginger drove in silence back to Fangtasia.

Pam waited for her at the entrance, she kissed her lightly on the cheek by way of a greeting. Jessica smiled, embarrassed as Ginger passed them by and sauntered back into Fangtasia. Jessica noticed Pam watching Ginger as her own eyes followed Pams, when she looked back to Pam she found those icy eyes staring straight into her.

Jessica followed Pam through the packed bar of Fangbangers, her eyes darting between the crowd, not wanting her eyes to settle any one place too long, so she focused on Pam's back. She practically bumped into Pam when she stopped, almost, as Pam moved aside and Jessica hesitantly walked through into the office, not realizing how they had suddenly got there.

Jessica looked around nervous, her own blood tingling for another taste of the elder vamp. Before she even had a chance to take in her surroundings Pam had her facing against a wall, Pam's mouth kissing her exposed neck and shoulder. Jessica relaxed into it until the scraping of fangs brought her back to reality, pushing herself off the wall. Pam didn't leave much room to move, but just enough for her to turn and face Pam. Pam's hands on either side of Jessica.

Pam's eyes smiled, an eyebrow raised slightly as she slowly cocked her head taking in Jessica's scent. Jessica's mouth fell open a little, but no words formed. Pam let her, satisfied in making Jessica speechless. In a blink Pam was on Jessica's mouth, seizing her lips with vigour. Jessica melted into the kiss, never feeling anything like this from Hoyt. She felt like Pam was inside her head, devouring her as Pam's tongue explored her.

Pam broke the kiss, kissing Jessica's jaw, her neck, exposing her own neck to Jessica. Jessica's fangs popped out instantly upon the site of Pam's creamy cool neck.

"Honey..." Pam breathed into Jessica's ear, "What are you waiting for?" Pam's tongue licked Jessica's ear, her lips kissing her lobe. Jessica's lip quivered as she bit down on Pam's neck, softly. Jessica felt Pam's fangs appear as they scraped against her ear where Pam was kissing her. Jessica let out a small whimper, Pam wanted to laugh but controlled herself. She smiled against Jessica in between kisses. Pam, quickly tired of how chaste Jessica's bite was, breathed into her ear. "Honey, you can bite harder than that."

Jessica acted upon Pam's barely audible whispers and bit down hard, but the blood that rushed into her mouth worried her. Had she gone too far? She took a few seconds to pull her mouth away, the taste of Pam too delicious to give up. She had to, had to see if she'd gone too far.

Jessica took a moment to look at the wound she had inflicted on Pam, but as soon as her mouth was off Pam, Pam spun her to face the wall again. Jessica shuddered as Pam's cool fingers were already inside her panties. Jessica's hips moved with Pams slow teasing, her forehead pressed against the wall, as she looked down to Pam's disappearing hand.

Pam pushed the small black shorts down over Jessica's ass, leaving the pink panties in place. The shorts fell to the floor, Jessica kicked them off.

Pam kissed her ear once more, down her neck, across her shoulders, letting her fangs scrape against Jessica's milky skin. Jessica couldn't help a moan escape her mouth as she felt Pam enter her, then a louder one when Pam playfully bit her shoulder. She licked the small mounds of blood that appeared, then left another bite further up on Jessica's neck, licking it again. The taste of Jessica's skin filling her head. She moved more directly behind Jessica, her hand in Jessica twisting burying deeper. A higher lighter noise escaped Jessica's lips. Pam wanted to taste Jessica's flesh more, pushing up Jessica's white Merlotte's top and licking up Jessica's back.

Jessica flung her top off of herself when Pam had it pushed up high over Jessica's breasts. It landed somewhere behind them. Pam smiled, her teeth almost all red, she licked them clean, as she moved up to Jessica's ear once more.

"I knew you'd taste like honey." She withdrew her hand and herself off of Jessica. Jessica panted out of habit against the wall, her back suddenly cooler without Pam's leather sticking to her. She turned to face Pam, leaning back against the wall. She bit her lip as she watched Pam licking her juices off her fingers.

Jessica moved faster than she knew she could into Pam, her hands pulling at Pam's waist, her hands moving with speed into Pam's hair kissing her hard. Pam let her. For a while, enjoying being the one who was getting bruised by kisses for a change, but she didn't let her for long, pushing Jessica back against the wall and then Pam was between her legs. Jessica couldn't even see where her panties had disappeared to.

She tried to clench the wall, her head rolling back as Pam worked between her legs. Her hands went to Pam's head, her fingers entwined into the beautiful silky locks. Pam stared straight up into Jessica's face, it took Jessica a few seconds to open her eyes when she no longer felt Pam on her centre. Pam's eyes were deadly serious, as they bore into Jessica. Jessica slowly moved her hands off Pam's head, taking the hint. Don't touch the hair.

Pam returned her attention between Jessica's legs until she had all the honey Jessica had to give.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica's head hit the wall hard, she felt the wall crumble beneath her power. It hurt. It felt good.

"Oh wow that was..." Jessica watched Pam smoothing herself down and fixing her hair through hooded eyes.

"Listen pigtails, don't go buying me chocolates, you needed that and I find you... fun... like a new toy."

Pam watched as Jessica shuddered, and slowly placed a delicate finger at Jessica's dripping entrance. Pam teased her, looking up into Jessica's eyes before dipping into her. Jessica's head hit the wall again as a whole new wave of pleasure tingled through her very bones.

When Jessica regained any semblance of focus, Pam was gone.

Jessica wandered back out into the bar, looking for Pam. She was nowhere to be seen. She briefly thought of going up to the bar and asking for Pam, but where she had felt alive and empowered she was now feeling, what? She wanted Pam back with her so bad, but was getting flushed, and needed to get out of the bar.

* * *

"I do not want you interacting with Bill's progeny any more Pam."

Eric had walked in, silently, on Pam between Jessica's legs. Jessica hadn't seen nor heard him, her head writhing back on the wall, her eyes clamped shut in unbelievable pleasure. He wanted to tear the two of them apart. He had noticed Jessica loitering at his bar, at first he thought she was some sort of spy for Bill, but now seeing this, it confirmed it. Jessica was doing whatever she could to get in his circle. It may as well have been Bill in the room with Pam as far as he was concerned.

Still Pam was his, and she deserved some pleasure where he could no longer give her it. He waited silent in the door way for Pam to be finished. He grabbed her up off the floor and out of the office in a flash.

He held her tight up against the wall where he knew his staff came for a quick cigarette break.

"You understand? I do not want to see you with her again." Pam nodded. "I do not want her back in this bar."

Pam looked up into the tall Vikings eyes, trying to cover up her hurt. She could never hide the few emotions she had from Eric, but he played along. He pretended like he didn't see the pain that lay in them.

He marched back into the bar, leaving Pam outside.

Each and every time Jessica had came near Fangtasia, he had made Pam stay out of sight. Every time Jessica had rang the bar or rang Pam's cell, Eric had made sure Jessica was ignored, until one day she stopped dropping by, she stopped phoning.

Pam could do nothing but obey Eric. She had forever, Eric would have to leave town on business eventually. She let her face convey her anticipation with a small smile at the thought.

* * *

Jessica plopped her car keys down, stretching out the night of working at Merlotte's out of her limbs. She had just arrived home, kicking the door closed as she strode into her home. Home. She rolled the word around in her head again. It sounded alien to her.

She sighed, looking around the empty home. Home. She repeated to herself. This place felt so cold. So unlike what she had envisioned as a young girl to be her home when she grew up. Except she had not simply grown up, she'd became a vampire. Who was she still trying to kid?

The sound of her door swinging open broke into her thoughts, she instantly felt a shiver as a familiar aroma hit her nose. She swallowed hard, pushing down her arousal.

"Honey," Jessica turned to face her. "You stopped calling." Pam's voice made Jessica shiver, she closed her eyes a little too long when she blinked as Pam stood in the doorway. She tried to look away, to hide to Pam how mesmerized she was feeling by her presence. Pam simply smiled in satisfaction as a long moment passed between them in silence.

"You never picked up the phone!" Jessica snapped back to how she told herself she should be feeling about Pam. Angry. "And it don't matter any more I don't need you now I'm-"

"Trying to live like a breather, I see." Pam took in the surroundings, the new furniture, the smell of the new lick of paint. "Oh the times I coulda showed you."

"You never fucking picked up!"

"Oh honey, it's been a week." Pam rolled her eyes a little, secretly enjoying the passion oozing from the young vampire.

"Month." Jessica said almost just to herself, but with vampire hearing, Pam clearly heard.

Pam raised an eyebrow, "A month then. You should have waited, I'd have been worth it." Pam turned and started to leave, she could have moved fast and been out of the door in a blink, but she sauntered out, giving Jessica and Hoyts new place one last eyeball.

In a flash Jessica was standing in front of her. Pam stood still, stoic, waiting on what Jessica's next move would be. Each others eyes bore into the other, moments passed as Jessica's eyes were the first to waver, down to Pam's lips, then her hands were on Pam, pushing up her fuchsia sweater to feel the cool hard flesh underneath as she kissed her with a fire she had been thinking about since the last time she got the privilege. Jessica felt Pam smile into her kiss as she was pulled into the cold hard body. Her kissing wavered when desire made her head light, all blood rushing downward. Pam took advantage of that brief moment of hesitation, as she pushed Jessica fast out the door, into the night.

* * *

Jessica found herself pressed back hard against a tree in her own yard with Pam against her in all the right places. She pushed back, her hands all over Pam but her new vampire strength was nothing compared to Pam.

"Let me show you what you missed cheeto."

Pam pushed Jessicas arms over her head back against the tree, hard. If still human Jessica would have incurred bruises on her wrists, as Pam held her their tight whilst her mouth went to work on Jessica's mouth. Jessica had never been kissed like that. Pam's kisses left her drained, everything she was pulled out, her mind totally fucked just by Pam's mouth, Pam's tongue.

Pam gently stroked down Jessica's arms, Jessica left them lying high above her head, surprised by the sudden tenderness of Pam. Goosebumps formed under Pam's light finger tips.

Jessica was quite happy to lie back on the comfortable angle of the tree, her arms draped up above her head as Pam's tongue teased her nipple hard through her thin top and Jessica whimpered when Pam took her mouth away. Pam stood up off of Jessica, her hands on her hips. Smile on her face.

"I thought you were going to show me what I'd missed." Jessica's hips involuntarily bucked off the tree, willing Pam to come close once more.

"Oh honey..." Pam stripped herself of her clothing in a blink of an eye. She stood naked in the light of the moon. "I am."

Jessica slowly pealed herself off the bark, frightened to touch such a beautiful and deadly creature, but nothing could stop her body doing what was coming so natural.

She reached out tentatively with her hand, Pam let her, briefly.

Pam pushed Jessica back against the tree, hard.

"I didn't say you could move." Pam's eyes flashed with anger, then retained their sarcastic drawl as Jessica wiggled on the tree, returning her hands above her head.

Pam ran her hands through her own hair, pushing her ample chest out. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back as she ran her fingers down her torso, playing with her breasts. She let one hand continue down to her centre.

Pam opened her eyes when she heard crunching, snapping and looked at where Jessica's hands were digging deep into the bark. She smiled, loving having Jessica so wound up, restrained by literally nothing but Pam's word, Pam's glare. Pam took a step toward Jessica, sniffing the air, smelling Jessica's arousal. Jessica had her legs crossed tight, her hips moving slowly, dying for any friction to ease her want.

Pam stroked herself, smiling up into the bitter night air as Jessica let out a moan. She took one last step forward, separating Jessicas legs with a kick of her foot.

Jessica gasped as the cool air hit her skin. Pam moved against Jessica's leg, pushing against the material of Jessica's Merlotte shorts. Pams head lolled back as she sped up her hips against Jessica. Jessica watched her intently, licking her lips, then instinctively biting her lip without realizing her fangs had popped out. She gasped at the feeling of her own fangs going through her lip; Pam looked down slowly. Jessica's eyes flashed with desire at tasting her own blood. She grabbed a tight hold of Pam, bringing her crashing down on top of her.

Pam leant into Jessica's embrace, glad Jessica finally took control and had sank her teeth deep into Pam's neck. She could clearly take her, but it had been far too long since Pam had let anyone have the upper hand, even longer since anyone had actually had the upper hand.

Pam continued to grind against Jessica, snaking one hand off her grip on the bark, down Jessica's young form and slowly unbuttoned Jessica's shorts. She felt Jessica's bite and sucking on her flesh slow, then stop as she teased her fingers under Jessica's underwear.

Jessica looked up at Pam, her usual fresh youthful bright eyes now dark with desire.

Pam stood up straight, alert.

Hoyt's truck sent shafts of light through the trees as he drove towards them, towards his new home.

Jessica turned to where Pam's glistening eyes had focused, and saw the truck too. They turned to look into one anothers eyes. Jessica tried to hide the fear and regret she thought were flooding her gaze. Pam simply cocked an eyebrow, a slow roll of her eyes followed.

"You'd better..." Jessica spoke in almost a whisper not wanting to say those words, not wanting Pam to leave. Slowly Pam ran hand through Jessica's hair, down her shoulder and cupped a breast through her top, bending her head back, and leaving a sharp kiss on the swell of Jessica's breast.

Jessica's head rolled back against the tattered bark, her eyes closed, and then Pam was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jessica had moved off the tree she looked down for evidence of what had just happened, and saw the trickle of blood at the swell of her breast. She nicked her finger and rubbed her blood over it, healing it fast. She smoothed her clothing, felt her hair to see if it was in any way messed up and walked steadily to her house, "her house" she chuckled inside a little thinking of how young she was, how young she felt to have her own place with a guy she loved. The thought of the older woman, the older vampire that just had her against the tree made her shudder, she felt the dampness between her legs. The short amount of time she had just spent with Pam had left her wanting so much more. Would she ever get as old as Pam? She just couldn't envision that far ahead, what about Hoyt? She saw a flash in her head of an elderly Hoyt, and her... her looking the same as she did right now, she shook the image away as she closed the door behind her.

She was on Hoyt as soon as he came through the door, her arms around his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him all over his head. He broke out into the adorable smile of his that she loved so much.

"That's certainly some welcome." He spoke as he carried her through into the bedroom, she stripped him of his shirt as he lay her down on the bed but she couldn't get the image of Pam out of her mind. She could still feel Pams blood coursing through her, could still feel her gaze upon her.

She shifted under Hoyt uncomfortably. Usually she was the one pouncing on him, as she had when he entered their home but she felt Pam on her flesh, and wanted to pounce on her. She avoided kissing him as much as possible, still tasting Pam on her lips, her tongue.

He lay back upon their bed, assuming his usual position under her. She climbed upon his lap, deciding to get this over with, sad that she was not feeling the passion in her veins that Pam had set ablaze. She was feeling love when she let her eyes settle on him, but gone were the feelings she used to have. Love and In Love were apparently two different emotions, Jessica had just begun to realize.

* * *

Pam did not go far, she stood in the forest around "the shack", she called it. She needed to take Jessica to one of her homes, show her how a vampire could really live.

She could still smell Jessica in the air, could still smell herself and Jessica in the night air. How could Jessica go in there with some dumb fucking human? How could she have let it happen?

Eric.

If she had done what she had wanted, he would find out they were together and she did not want to think of the punishment she would meet.

She had wanted to take Jessica with her into the night. She had wanted to go to the truck, rip her dumb fucking human out of his seat and proceed to tear his throat out. Jessica probably wouldn't take too kindly to that, she'd have gotten over it. Pam would have make her forget all about that blood bag.

Pam wanted to leave but was intrigued by these feelings Jessica was stirring in her. Bad fucking feelings, but feelings none the less.

She could have screamed if not for the pain in her palms from her own finger nails, as she watched, as she listened to Jessica with Hoyt.

Bile filled her mouth, taking away the taste of Jessica. She hated Eric for this, but pushed that feeling away, knowing it was not how she really felt, just how she was reacting to seeing Jessica with Hoyt and not being able to do anything about it. She saw a glance of Jessica through the window, on top of Hoyt, riding him. Eugh, there they were again, fucking feelings.

* * *

The next night Jessica was in work when Sam called her over, "Phone call for you Jess."

"Um, thank you," She lowered her head moving as close to the wall to take the call, a small amount of privacy. "Hi?"

"I'm coming to see you when you finish work tonight."

Before Jessica could even think of a reply, Pam had hung-up.

Jessica was distracted all night thinking about Pam, she had hoped last night with Hoyt had eased the want in her, but it fell short of the mark, like an itch she just couldn't reach to scratch.

The more she thought of Pam, the slower the time went, the more wanting she became. She felt like Pam's kisses were visible on her, burning bright for all to see.

* * *

Jessica stood outside of Merlotte's, trying to look casual, aloof but checking the time way too often, time almost standing still. She should have been heading home, her home, to Hoyt. Their home. She had rang him after her phone call with Pam, told him she was doing a double shift, and not to wait up for her when he got off work. She never thought she would cheat or become a fucking vampire. Or fuck a vampire.

The sound of tires broke her thoughts, Pam's eyes were the first thing she saw in the darkness, they burned right into her. Pam drove closer. She saw Pam smile, a devilish smile, but when Pam pulled up the smile was gone, did she really see it? The glimmer of fangs in the moonlight?

Pam invited her into her car with an eyebrow raised, Jessica complied, as she settled into her seat Pam lent over placing a firm long kiss on her neck. She felt the kiss claiming her as Pam's, as Pam grazed her sharp teeth over Jessica's delicate skin. She broke her skin, barely. A slow trickle of Jessica's sweet blood dripped onto her waiting tongue. She moved her head away, watching the fast congealing blood her teeth, her kiss had left.

Pam knew she should lick the wound, heal Jessica quicker but she let her nose fill with the redolence of Jessica whilst enjoying the evidence of her passion for the young vampire. She liked her mark being left on Jessica. Hers.

Jessica could feel Pam's intake of her smell, almost feel the eyelash's fluttering in pleasure. Pam's mouth hovered over Jessica's neck, resisting the urge to tear into the beautiful skin and drink deep the nectar that flowed through Jessica. Jessica quivered, turning her head to capture Pams lips in a long deep kiss as she wondered where the night would take her.

Jessica's hands ached to run through Pam's hair, but knowing she couldn't touch the hair she settled on cupping Pams face. Jessica ran her hands down, around Pam's neck, holding tight, squeezing and rubbing, massaging, feeling Pam's hair light upon her fingers until her head swam and she ran her fingers deep through Pam's hair, keeping Pams head tight against her own as their tongues fought.

Pam seized Jessicas hands, and pulled them down into her lap. She intertwined their fingers, thinking about where she knew those fingers would be, and what they would be doing later. It brought their bodies closer, practically sitting on top of each other.

"Jess?" A familiar voice broke their kiss as she looked over to see Sam standing outside the back of his bar.

Pam grabbed Jessica's head in her hands, ignoring what they'd both heard, crashing their mouths together again. Jessica failed to kiss back, pushing Pam away and looking over at Sam.

Sam went to say something, but his mouth hung open, words failing him. Jessica withered under his gaze. Pam settled back into her seat, sitting up straight and perky.


	5. Chapter 5

"You look so... delectable tonight." Pam slowly looked at her. Jessica's gaze was drawn back to Pam as she fell into her eyes, those icy pools, so vivid, so bright in the darkness. Her long straight blonde hair falling over pink shoulders. Jessica always loved to see what outfit Pam would be wearing, never sure if she liked the outfits Eric made her wear for work, the outfits the fangbangers liked, expected to see a vampire wear or if she liked the softer look, the pinks. Tonight she was in the pinks, the outfits that hid Pam's true nature, made her look human. Made her look softer, hiding how deadly she is.

"Um... Pam..." Jessica regained focus and gestured with her head over to a stunned looking Sam. Pam shrugged, disinterest in her every feature.

"What?" Pam drawled.

"He can't know." Jessica insisted.

"Well go fucking glamour him if you care so much."

* * *

"It used to be easier," Pam stared ahead at the road as she drove, "We would leave our place of life, you could not risk being seen once you were assumed dead."

Some time had passed in silence. Pam had forced herself to be quiet, not wanting to reveal herself too much to Jessica. Fuck if she couldn't help it, something about Jessica was breathing new life into her. Pam rolled her eyes at her own thoughts.

Jessica thought over Pam's words, would it have been easier if she totally lived amongst vampires, out of the sight of the world. She had moved away and didn't see her family, but she wasn't exactly too far away, and she wasn't exactly leading the fantasy vampire life.

She did think she would see her siblings again one day, when they were older and crazy ass religions accepted vampires, cause fuck knows she had a crazy religious family.

"You would be tied to your maker, follow him and obey him, I was lucky to have Eric, I was lucky that I wanted him." Pam spoke slowly, her voice low lost in the past. Jessica looked Pam up and down, thinking about how much she wanted her. She had never felt anything like that for her maker, wishing it was Pam that turned her. Pam felt Jessica's eyes on her, it pleased her as she perked up, looking at Jessica quickly. "I feel fucking sorry for you having Bill-thinks-he's-still-a-breather-Compton as your maker."

Jessica tried to speak, wanted to defend him. She couldn't, he had tried to release her, whatever the fuck that was about. He wasn't exactly teaching her how to be a vampire.

Pam watched Jessica's facial expressions as she tried to reason a way to defend him, she chuckled low.

"You got anything good to defend him with pigtails?"

"...yeah, he don't want me to hurt people."

"Oh honey... I've told you, you can't survive your first year as a vampire on that synthetic pigs swill. Now lets go pick us up a meal." Jessica's fangs popped out as she thought of real blood, of wanting to taste Pam again. She covered them with her hand quickly. Pam gave a small smile. "Don't hide them on my account."

"I'm sorry, they embarrass me so much. Fucking fang boners." Jessica blubbed a little through her hand.

"Oh red..." Pam chuckled at the term "fang boner". She rolled her eyes as she glanced over at a sobbing Jessica.

Pam pulled her car over, then turned to Jessica. She exposed her own fangs.

"Don't ever be ashamed. Now what are you going to do about your... Fang Boner?"

Jessica slowly took her hand away from her mouth. She sniffed one last time.

"I-I..."

"What. Are. You. Going-" Jessica was in Pam's lap in a flash before Pam could continue her slow, rather harsh sounding words. Pam flashed her a grin of approval before Jessica seized Pam's full lips with her own. Tongues and teeth clashed until Jessica tasted blood. She leapt away from the kiss, hand over her fangs once more.

"Fuck, I'm sorry." Jessica climbed off Pam's lap and sat back in her seat, her legs curled up, she looked to Pam like a frightened lost child.

"Don't be fucking sorry." Jessica nodded as Pam's hands brought her head back towards her into another kiss. Pam licked Jessica's lips slow, her blood dancing on the end of her tongue into Jessica's mouth, setting Jessica on fire with more want. Jessica wanted to be back on top of Pam, straddling her but felt like she'd blown her chance.

Pam straightened her outfit.

"Sorry I-" Pam shot her a look that shut Jessica up.

Pam delicately rolled up her pink sleeve, exposing her arm to Jessica.

"Am I here to feed or fuck?" Jessica asked.

Pam raised an eyebrow in response, and a small laugh escaped her. She held her bare arm out to Jessica. She didn't have to tell Jessica twice. Jessica took Pam's arm in her hands, and bit down hard, sucking fiercely.

"Oh honey..." Pam moaned the words as she reached down in a blur, her hand was in Jessica's shorts. "Honey we can do both." At the feel of Pam's hand, Jessica looked up into Pam's eyes, but she couldn't focus. Her eyelids heavy and fluttered with the pleasure Pam was giving her. She gasped when Pam entered her, breaking her deadly kiss, small noises of pleasure escaping her throat. Jessica remembered to lick the wound, certain Pam wouldn't want any blood dripping on her clothing, or interior of the car.

Once Pam was satisfied with Jessica feeding, she was on top of Jessica, straddling her legs, moving within her. Jessica liked the feel of Pam's skirt fabric on her bare legs as Pam moved on her. Pam teased her neck with her tongue, teased her jaw with her kisses almost kissing her lips before suckling her ear. Jessica's hands moved over the top of Pam's clothing to her breasts, but as Pam stilled inside her and took her mouth away, Jessica got the hint. No touching the clothes.

She moved her hands down smoothly over the clothes, not wanting to completely obey Pam, and rested her hands on Pam's ass. Pam started to move again with her hand, as Jessica held tighter onto her until she needed to hold onto her with her mouth, as Pam pushed her over the edge. Jessica sank her teeth into Pam's neck, bringing Pam further to into her, sending waves of pleasure through her again.

* * *

Jessica hadn't even seen the golden arches until they were driving round to the speaker post. Jessica let out a giggle, clasping her hand over her mouth to stop herself.

"You don't mean-" Jessica spoke low and slow.

"Yes, its an excellent service." Pam spoke matter of factly.

"Hi, can I take your order please?"

* * *

Jessica watched the glamoured girl in the back of the car, she sat perfectly still, hands in her lap. Jessica smiled at how easy Pam had glamoured her, Jessica had taken a few tries to get things straightened out with Sam. Pam's voice always made her melt. Pam didn't need to glamour anyone, Jessica thought. When they had drove round to the window, the young woman's eyes had lit up at the sight of Pam, maybe even at the sight of her she wanted to think.

Pam drove out into the quiet woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica tingled in anticipation, and felt so glad to have Pam in her life. She chuckled to herself, she was dead, she had no actual life but in her death she had actually gotten a life, it spun her head.

Pam glanced at her.

"Are you okay honey?... Excited?... Has Bill never-?" Jessica shook her head. Bill had pretty much fucked up as a maker. Pam had swooped in and sorted her vampire life out, the way Hoyt had been there for her. She surprised herself that she hadn't thought about him at home alone since she was at Merlotte's.

Pam parked off road in a secluded spot, then turned to the young woman in the back of the car.

"Hi," Pam glanced at the name badge and in a slow blink her eyes were back on the young womans. "Hi, Imogen, I'm Pam and this is my... friend..." Pam gave Jessica a curious look.

"Hi I'm Jessica." Jessica beamed, but the smile lasted too long as she looked to Pam hesitating, not sure what to do.

"Imogen, you're gonna lie back and have the night of your life. Pigtails." Pam motioned with a small nod for Jessica to get in the back too. Imogen lay across the back seat, compliant, a small smile on her youthful face. Jessica looked over her, with her dark hair, and pale skin. She couldn't have been much older than herself. "I'm gonna teach you what fucking Compton should have."

Jessica sat up, legs on either side of Imogen.

"Your arm." Pam said firmly, Imogen lifted it up to Pam across the top of the seat. Pam exposed her fangs, looking down at the pulsing vain of the young woman, then up at Jessica as she lent her head down and bit into the skin. Jessica's mouth fell open, her lip quivered as her own fangs appeared. This caused a smile in the eye's of Pam. A tiny double brow raise towards Imogens other arm, and Jessica took it in her hands and sank her own teeth in. Jessica drank with more vigour than Pam, as Pam released the woman's arm, watching Jessica. "Slow down cupcake, you got all the time in the world, enjoy it."

Jessica slowly removed her mouth from Imogen, her mouth glistened red.

"Remember, feel the pulse slow, feel her heartbeat slow, cause I know when you first start, take that first bite... it quickens, be..." Pam searched for the word. "...aware."

Jessica licked the blood around her mouth. Pam got out the car, opening the back door taking Imogen by the hand. "Come on darling," Imogen took Pam's cold hand and followed her into the darkness. "You too cupcake." Jessica was there beside Pam in a flash.

The three women stood under the branches of a thick tree in the darkness, but Jessica and Pam's eyesight was perfect in the blackness.

Pam took Jessica's hand, and drew her into her body tight and quick, kissing her fast and hard, her other hand still holding Imogen. She brought up Imogens wrist which she had been feeding off in the car to Jessica's mouth. "Taste her." Pam kissed Imogen slowly as Jessica drank.

Pams eyes never leaving Jessica's, enjoying kissing this young woman in front of Jessica. Hoping to stir up in Jessica some of what she felt watching her with her bloodbag breather. Jessicas eyes were dark with hunger and desire. Not the reaction she had been looking for, but it pleased her. Fuck emotions again.

She was here to show Jessica how to feed, how to live as a vampire but in this ever changing "out of the coffin" world.

Pam held Jessica's head in place, moving her fingers around to Jessica's mouth breaking the bite. Jessica licked and suckled Pam's fingers. Pam felt the blood in Jessica's mouth and moved to kiss Jessica, to taste the blood. They kissed slowly, Pam licking all the blood from off of Jessica.

"Kiss her." Pam raised an eye brow.

"Bu-but that's cheating..." Jessica stammered. Pam replied with one of her drawled looks.

"It don't count none honey." Pam's eyes smiled.

"Because she's a breather?" Pam looked from Jessica's eyes, down to her stained lips.

"Who exactly do you think you're cheeting on cheeto?" Pam's eyes sparkled with mischief in the night. "Kiss her." From just wanting to see what Jessica would do, how far she'd go, Pam was now wanting to watch Jessica kiss another woman. Pam wanted to know if it would effect her the way it had seeing Jessica with Hoyt. Pam tried to convey an air of aloofness.

"I'm not into..." Pam's cocked head and almost rolled eyes cut off Jessica's words. "You're different."

"I certainly am."

Pam trailed her hands down the side of Jessica to her waist, as Imogen stood like a statue, quiet and compliant Pam ran her hands back up and down Jessica's sides, under her Merlotte's top, to her breasts. She squeezed them both, feeling the material that encased them. Jessica's nipples hardening under her palms. Jessica lent into Pam, but took a hold of Imogens head bringing her close again, as she placed a kiss lightly on the corner of her mouth. She looked into Pam's eyes to see if that had satisfied the elder vampire. Jessica caught Pam trying to hide a smirk.

Pam found that she liked that Jessica hadn't kissed their meal properly.

Pam squeezed her chest harder, eliciting a moan from Jessica as she bent her head down to Imogen's throat.

Jessica kissed her throat lightly, hesitantly before biting into her neck. Pam knelt down, only taking one hand to undo Jessica's button on her shorts, and pull them down with the aid of her teeth. Jessica bit down harder on Imogen's neck, small noises coming from Imogens throat. The rush of cool air on Jessica's bare flesh sending waves of tingling pleasure to her core. Her hips bucked into Pam, as Pam let herself be lost in Jessica honey pot.

Pam was spurred on by the inexperience of Jessica, she was taken back to a simpler time when you could go out into the night and eat, fuck, kill. She thought she had the situation under control, but she lost control of her own desires as she sank her teeth into the top of Jessica's thigh, lapping between the blood trickling down the creamy thigh and licking up Jessica's sweet burning wetness.

If Jessica didn't taste so damn fucking spectacular she would have taken notice of how much Jessica was drying the drive thru gal.

Pam turned at the thud beside her, her eyes fierce. She almost snarled, maybe even a growl escaped her lips as she swiftly stood up, facing Jessica once more. Jessica had a giddy grin across her face that wavered when she saw the anger in Pam's eyes glaring into her own.

Pam wiped away the mess she had made on her face. She licked away the blood and cum her hand had failed to remove. Jessica's insides twitched seeing herself covering Pam, and how much Pam was savouring her taste. Pam looked furious with her and filled with desire to devour her, and fuck her all at the same time.

"Can we go to Burger King next time, they do onion rings, and with BBQ sauce they are just delicious..." Jessica started out peppy and loud, trying to displace the tension that was almost palpable in the air but by Pam's eyebrow raise and look in her eyes she mumbled off the end of her sentence into the ground. Jessica just couldn't process what she'd, they'd, just done. She was still riding on a high.

"Perhaps, this... encounter was," Pam looked down at Imogens body. "Unsuccessful."

Pam made her way over to the car, climbed in, and started to adjust her hair in the mirror.

Jessica stood over Imogen, mouth open, eyes wide, her hands trying to cover both.

"Just get in the fucking car." Pam's tone was harsh, impatient. Jessica's legs still felt weak, Pam had held her up as she had came, but now she was shivering from feeling sick.

Jessica stumbled around to the passenger side.

"I'll come back and deal with it cupcake." Pam started the car and drove back towards the road, Jessica started to stream blood down her cheeks. "First, I'm taking you home."

* * *

"I'm guessing you don't want dropped off at your door." Pam pulled over.

"Um..." Jessica shook her head, too many emotions running through her head. She'd just fucking killed someone and here she was buzzing with pleasure from being near Pam, oh and to top it off, she had to sneak back home so Hoyt wouldn't know who she'd been with. Fuck. Jessica started to make her way out the car, turning back to see Pam's eyes on her. She couldn't figure out what Pam was thinking. Would she ever be able to figure out what went on behind those icy pools? She stopped, turning back to kiss Pam but as her lips reached Pam, Pam turned to face straight ahead.

"Goodnight." Pam drawled. Jessica gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight." Jessica mumbled in reply, and stepped out of the car.

The car screeched away quick into the night, leaving Jessica on the side of the road.

* * *

Jessica listened out for days for news of a dead girl, but nothing arose. It was more hard keeping it from Hoyt, and trying to be her normal self around him, when her and Pam had shared something so intimate, and binding. She didn't want to start out their life together like that, but if she told him part of the story, then she would have to tell him what else happened between her and Pam, and that couldn't happen. He couldn't know she had fed off a human, feeding was so intimate it was like cheating anyway, never mind her actually cheating on him with Pam.

Maybe she could put it behind her, stick to drinking Tru Blood, and well Hoyt had let her drink him but she had stopped as soon as she had started, knowing she wouldn't be able to control herself. She had avoided trying to feed off him ever since. She didn't think he'd noticed. She loved him down to his bones, but she had to admit he wasn't the sharpest.

She was lucky Pam was good. However she had covered up Imogen's death, she had to hand it to her, she couldn't do it. She shuddered when she thought of the last time she had asked Pam for advice about getting rid of a body, when that creepy Franklin had the guys head. Ack! Then Jessica smiled, picturing Pam with a chainsaw, biting her lip to stop herself licking her lip or to stop a small moan escape her from the thoughts she was having. Pam with a chainsaw sounded hot.

Pam hadn't called her. Jessica was trying her best to be satisfied with working at Merlotte's and coming home to Hoyt, but it just felt like... was this going to be it? How did humans do this for years and years... was it cause they knew they would die at the end of it? She wouldn't, she was going to outlive Hoyt but Pam... now Pam would always be Pam, Pam would be Pam long after Hoyt was old, grey, dust to the wind.

Jessica shuddered as she thought about it, waiting for the next customer to enter the bar. Bill walked in.

"Hi, Jessica, is Sookie working tonight?"

"Oh cause you couldn't come by to see me." Jessica muttered, Bills vampire hearing heard it perfectly but he faked a smile pretending he didn't hear her. "Um yeah, yeah she's just on a break, she's out back."

Bill nodded his thank you and moved off.

Jessica didn't see Bill nor Sookie for the rest of the night, not that she was looking for them. She spent the rest of the night in a daze, her stomach rumbling, making her head dizzy. She was so hungry she thought of trying to feed off Hoyt when she got in, and she knew from his physical reaction that he had enjoyed it.

Jessica left Merlotte's, finding her car keys thinking about having some real blood when she got home. She had to try again, she just wouldn't let herself stay in one place for very long, just a few bites, sure she could handle that. She collapsed into the dirt as she felt a sharp mind blowing pain in her back.


	7. Chapter 7

When Jessica came to, she was in unfamiliar surroundings, pretty but unfamiliar. Her eyes tried to open and take it all in, it was bare. She slowly realized she was drinking blood, no not drinking it but it was in her mouth. Was it her own? Her tongue travelled around her mouth for somewhere it could be pouring from, then she felt a cool hand stroking her head. She forced her eyes open again looking up to the calming hand. Pam.

Pam had her own arm over Jessica's mouth, Pam's hand stroked down Jessica's face and eased her mouth open.

"Drink." Pam pressed her wrist closer, Jessica's mouth filled with Pam's blood again.

The sight of worry, something she didn't expect to see in Pam's eyes, brought out a low moan from her throat, as she weakly took Pam's wrist in her hands, and tried to drink more, faster.

"Oh darling..." Pam said sweetly, which only made Jessica suck down on her wrist harder. "I'll fucking rip her head off-" Pam gasped as she felt Jessica biting down on her at last, a moan of pleasure past her meticulously made up lips.

Jessica lay in a bed, a perfectly made, overflowing with cushions bed. She could have sank into it, if it wasn't for the pain her back as she tried to move but couldn't, lying on her side.

"Do you ever actually sleep in here?" She asked Pam weekly, her voice quiet, scratchy.

"Sleep? No." Pam went no further, but from the smirk Jessica was left to imagine what else. Jessica smiled nervously. When had Pam took off her clothes, she could feel the cool sheets on her bare legs all the way up to where she could feel some sort of bandage circling around her back and ribs. Pam stood over her, quiet.

"Would you like me to ring that breather of yours?"

"Hoyt!" Jessica exclaimed rather quietly, her voice still raspy, but her face showed the shame and shock. "I hadn't even, it didn't occur to me..."

"No." Jessica avoided Pam's eyes. "I can ring him for you." Jessica nodded a little, her eyes still down.

"Jessica has been hurt, she's staying with me till she is healed... its Pam." Pam practically bit each word as they sharply fell from her tongue. Clearly not wanting to talk to Hoyt.

Pam returned to the room she had placed Jessica, Jessica had faintly heard the phone call from down the hall.

"He wants to come see you..." Pam left a silence for Jessica to fill, waiting for her to say 'yes' or 'no' to the possibility, even though Pam had it firmly in her mind that there was no way Hoyt was coming to her home, she still wanted to know if Jessica wanted to see him.

"I don't want him seeing me like this, if that's okay?" Jessica looked up into the icy pools, but Pam's blue eyes seemed softer somehow.

"You were lucky the old coot had bad aim, its bad enough that it was silver tipped. Any higher and-"

"Don't say it."

"I've dealt with those Mary Sunshine fucks before, I will kill her."

"Could you just make her disappear, like with-"

"Oh yes" Pam sounded so pleased with herself.

"Or do you think I should tell him what his mother did?"

"That's up to you honey, but it won't stop me ripping out her throat for hurting you." Pam almost sighed, Jessica could've sworn it, to compose herself. "I think its time for you to feed again." Pam carefully took off a necklace she was wearing, placing it on a dresser near the door. "Can you move much?"

"Yes, thanks to you... I don't think I can walk too much yet."

"You don't need to be able to walk for this." Pam sat down on the side of the bed. "Help me with the zip." Jessica let out a little laugh. Pam turned, her eyebrow raised in question. "No, I do not need your help, I just..." Pam searched for the words.

"Like someone undressing you?" Jessica smiled, biting her lip to suppress it a little.

"Normally, no. You make me want and do things I normally wouldn't." Pam turned her head again, staring straight ahead as Jessica lifted her arms with much effort to unzip the fine dress Pam was wearing, Pam stood up, as she slinked out of it. She turned to face Jessica, standing up proud then smiled when Jessica took a sharp intake of breath, a human trait she couldn't shake, especially with how mouth watering Pam looked in her colourful bra and panties.

In a flash Pam had removed the covers, and was sat up over Jessica's ribs, perched high, as to not hurt her. Pam looked down at Jessica darkly then smiled as Jessica's tongue languidly moved over her flesh, licking up her thigh before grazing her teeth and then biting.

Jessica drank from Pam's inner thigh, as Pam's back arched, her head bending back with one hand between Jessica's legs, the other on her own chest.

Pam lifted off her, Jessica whimpered at the loss of blood, and from the pushing of Pam's hand inside her, which only got deeper the more she whimpered. Jessica looked up at Pam's cascading hair down her shoulders.

"I think you can do better than that." Pam settled her centre over Jessica's mouth. "I give you permission. You can rip them off with your teeth... if you like." Blood dripped off Jessica's bottom lip. "And I would really like it if you would. Now." Jessica hesitated no longer and she tore into the fine fabric revealing Pam to her.


End file.
